Tragic Love
by Red-the-Edge
Summary: The remake is finally here.  I hope you all enjoy it.  The describition is taken care of in the prologue.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was another boring day at school. It all seemed average, except for one thing. Akane had not seen Ranma for most of the day. Sure, they had another argument that day, but it was standard. Akane arrived home and took off her shoes.

_Why didn't I see him all day? s_he thought, _well, usually when we have a argument, he just ignores me. Then again, I do the same thing. But he wasn't in class today after lunch. That is new._ She looked around the house on the first floor to find her sister Kasumi in the kitchen.

"Good afternoon Akane," she greeted her happily.

"Hey there Kasumi," Akane replied, "is Ranma here?"

"Ready to make up from your argument?"

"It has to be done sooner or later," Akane said with a sigh, "besides, he wasn't in class after lunch."

"I was wondering why he came home early," Kasumi said while rubbing her chin, "and it was around lunch time. Actually, Mr. Saotome and Father went to check on him about ten minutes ago."

"What have they been doing up there for ten minutes?" Akane asked curiously.

"I have no idea," Kasumi replied, "the only way you are going to know is to go up there."

"Right," Akane agreed. She made her way to the stairs and walked up. Soon, she arrived at the door to Ranma's room. She opened the door with her eyes closed.

_Let's get this over with,_ she thought.

"Listen Ranma," she said as she opened her eyes. However, she didn't see him. She saw Genma and Soun sitting on the floor staring at a piece of paper. It was then that they looked up at her.

"Akane," Soun said sadly.

"What's got you upset Dad?" she asked curiously. Genma stood up and left the room. Akane looked concerned now.

"You. . . .are not going to like the news," Soun explained sadly.

"Dad what's wrong?" Akane asked curiously. He stood up and had the piece of paper in his hand.

"I'm very sorry Akane," he apologized, "but he is gone."

"What are you talking about?" He handed her the piece of paper. Soon after she opened it and began to read it, her eyes started to water up. Her eyes couldn't contain the tears and started to pour down her face. She dropped the letter and fell to her knees. Soun knelt down next to his daughter and hugged her gently.

"Don't worry Akane."

"I can't *sob* can't believe it." She cried heavily in her father's arm. Meanwhile downstairs, Genma and Kasumi could hear Akane crying.

"What happened?" she asked curiously. Genma put on a traveling back pack and stood in silence.

". . . . .something that must be corrected," he explained, "I know that doesn't really explain it. However, I'll let Soun explain it to you. Right now, I have to try and get on my son's trail."

"Trail?" Kasumi asked curiously. However, Genma didn't respond to her. He ran out the door of the house, and sprinted onto the streets. He ran past Ryoga without stopping.

_That was weird,_ Ryoga thought. In fact, he couldn't help himself. He sprinted after him and caught up to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryoga asked curiously, "usually you say a nice hello."

"I'm sorry Ryoga," Genma said while still sprinting, "however, I need to check all of the bus stops and train stations as soon as possible. I need to get on Ranma's trail."

"His trail?"

"Yes," Genma replied seriously, "Ranma has ran away."

**Tragic New Year**

A year has past since that day, and a new school year was about to begin. Standing at the front gate to Furinkan High School was a young woman about fourteen years of age. She was wearing the school uniform, had green eyes, carrying a brown leather bag, and had light brown hair tied back into a long pony tail.

_Okay Ina,_ she thought while taking a deep breath, _don't be nervous. This is your first year of high school. You are going to make something of yourself. You are going to walk into those doors with your head held high and-_ her thoughts were cut off by someone bumping into her. They both fell to the ground.

"Ouch," the other one said. Ina looked to see a young woman that was around eighteen years old, had dark brown hair that went down to her shoulders, blue eyes, wearing a school uniform, and also carrying a brown leather bag.

"That did hurt," Ina said with a sigh.

"I am so sorry," the other young woman said as she stood up. She extended a hand towards Ina. She took and the other young woman helped her to her feet.

"It's okay," Ina said while brushing off some dust.

"I was in such a rush that I forgot to look where I was going," the young woman explained, "I am so sorry."

"I told you it's fine," Ina said with a smile, "don't worry about it."

"I'm glad to hear it," the young woman said with a sigh of relief, "by the way, I'm Mia Tome."

"Nice to meet you," Ina replied, "I'm Ina."

"You as well Ina," Mia said with a nervous smile, "I'm really sorry again. I can be such a klutz sometimes."

"We all have our embarrassing moments Mia. Don't let this one bother you." Mia rubbed her left arm.

"You are right," she said nervously.

"You seem nervous," Ina inquired, "you okay?"

"Oh yeah," Mia replied with a smile, "I just had to transfer to this school from my old one. It's hard to meet new people."

"That depends on who you meet," a voice interjected. Mia and Ina turned towards the source to see a young woman about Mia's age. She had blue hair that reached down about half way down her neck, had blue eyes, wearing a school uniform, and carrying a brown leather bag.

"You do have a point," Ina said as she walked over to her. Mia's gaze was fixed on this young woman.

_It's her,_ she thought sadly, _it's her._

"My name is Ina," Ina introduced herself, "and you are?"

"Akane Tendo," the young woman introduced herself. Mia shook her head a little and walked over to them.

_You can do this,_ she thought, _just act like your new self._

"My name is Mia," she introduced herself, "nice to meet you Akane."

"And you as well," Akane said with a warm smile, "you look like you are new here."

"Yeah," Mia said nervously, "just transferred here. New place, new people, and I feel like I'm lost."

"Well don't let it get to you," Akane said with confidence, "you met me. And Ina here. You will do fine."

"T-Thanks," Mia said with a nervous smile.

_This is so hard,_ Mia thought, _I have to be strong. She is doing fine just keep up a strong front._

"Would you two like me to show you around?" Akane asked curiously. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Oh no!" Ina shouted, "I've got to get to class!" She then sprinted off at high speeds.

"I hope she knows where she is going," Mia said with a worried tone.

"I'm sure she does," Akane said with a smile, "now then, do you know what class you are in?"

"Ummm," Mia said as she began to rummage through her bag.

"A little unorganized?" Akane asked with a teasing voice.

"A little," Mia replied as she took out a sheet of paper, "class 1-A."

"That's my class," Akane said happily.

"R-Really?" Mia asked nervously.

"No need to be nervous Mia."

_I was hoping I wouldn't get her class,_ Mia thought, _how come this had to happen?_

"Mia?" Akane asked curiously.

"Sorry about that," Mia apologized, "I get nervous easily, and then I tend to space out."

"I understand," Akane said with a smile as they began to walk to their homeroom, "but you don't need to be nervous."

"Well," Mia said nervously, "being surrounded by new people tends to make me nervous."

"Well in time you'll get comfortable around these people," Akane said with a positive attitude.

"I guess you are right," Mia agreed.

_It's been a year and she seems fine,_ Mia thought. Then, they arrived at class 1-A.

"Here we are," Akane stated.

"You really know your way around the school don't you?" Mia asked.

"Well," Akane said while thinking, "oh it doesn't matter. Class is about to start so let's head in."

WwwwwwW

Kasumi was cleaning the house around one o'clock. Soun was reading the paper as he always did every day. It was then that the front door opened to the house.

"HELLO!" shouted a familiar voice.

"That voice," Soun said happily, "is it Genma?" Soon, Genma Saotome appeared in front of him.

"Yes Soun," he said with a sigh, "it is me." Soun could tell that he wasn't successful in his search at all.

"You didn't find him?"

"No," Genma replied as he took off his back pack, "no we didn't. Ryoga and I searched where we could, and we were on his trail a few times as well. However, we lost him."

"Hmmmm," Soun said while thinking, "with his ability to transform into a girl, he will be hard to find. Especially if he changes his look."

"We know," Genma said as he sat down sadly, "Ryoga and I were well aware of that."

"By the way," Soun stated, "where is Ryoga?"

"He went to see Ukyo," Genma explained.

WwwwwwW

Ryoga walked towards Ukyo's okonomiyaki restaurant. He walked in and saw that no one was manning the restaurant.

"Hello!" he called out to anyone. Suddenly, Ukyo rushed into the room.

"A customer?" she asked happily. It was then she saw a rugged looking Ryoga standing there.

"Some what I guess," he said with a smile.

"Ryoga?" she asked with tears in her eyes, "is that you?"

"Yup." She ran over and hugged him.

"It's so great to see you again," she said happily.

"Well. . . .thank you," he said with a faint blush. Minutes past and she still didn't let go. Finally, she slowly let go.

"Sorry about that," she said wiping away her tears, "it's just really good to see you again."

"Thanks," he said with a smile, "so, how about some okonomiyaki to celebrate then?"

"Coming right up," she said happily as she put on her apron. She started cooking on as Ryoga took off his back pack and sat down.

"So," he said to start up a conversation, "how have you been this past year?"

"Well," she said with a concerned tone, "concerned about you, Genma, and Ranma. But I also thought about what he wrote in the letter."

"Did they show you?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied as she continued to cook okonomiyaki, "and he was right. One hundred percent right. I can't believe how stupid I have been about it."

"You and me both," he said with a sigh, "I'm sure that my constant pursuit of him didn't help either."

"Did you find him?" she asked curiously.

"No," he replied sadly, "we never found him. We got on his trail a few times, but he always got away."

"I see," she said sadly.

"I know," he replied, "and to think, it was all our fault."

WwwwwwW

The school day ended. Ina, Akane, and Mia walked out of the building together.

"I am so excited for this year," Ina said happily, "my first day of my first year of high school rocked!"

"Glad to see that you are so full of energy," Akane said happily, "Mia here was nervous for most of the day."

"I told you," Mia explained, "that around-"

"I'm teasing you," Akane said with a smile. Mia laughed and so did Ina.

"Good one," Ina said with a smile, "but now I have to get home. Bye!" She ran off waving good bye to her two new friends. Akane and Mia waved back.

"So," Akane said happily, "what are your plans now Mia?"

"I think I'm going to head home," she replied, "after all, today was tiresome for me."

"It's from being so nervous all the time."

"You are right about that." The laughed together. And with that, they went their separate ways. Mia walked towards the downtown portion of the city. She walked as if she didn't have a care in the world. The streets were dirty, garbage was scattered all around the area. And soon, she arrived at a small inn that looked like it was ready to close down. She walked up a creaky set of stairs and took out a rusty key. She unlocked a door that read '2-0-1' on the front. She entered to find a room with gray walls with wall paper peeling off. There was a mattress on the floor with a new looking pillow and a new looking blanket.

_I'm really glad I bought those,_ she thought. She put down her school bag in a corner and then locked the door after closing it. She then went into the bathroom and turned on the shower so the water could warm up. She looked next to her to find the sink and a box of brown hair dye on it.

"I promised myself I wouldn't come back," she said to herself, "and yet here I find myself in this city again. Disguising myself so no one will recognize me." She then saw some steam coming out of the top of the shower. She then undressed and got into the shower.

_I can't believe how pathetic I am,_ she thought. However, as the water touched her, she slowly transformed into a young man with blue hair.

"Hiding from my friends and family," he said to himself in depression, "what am I doing? Actually, I don't know any more." He turned off the water and then slowly stepped out of the showering area of the bathroom. He wiped off the condensation from the mirror to see himself in the mirror.

_You are such a coward Ranma Saotome,_ he thought, _if you were half the man you use to be, you'd go to her and. . . . .I can't do it._ Images from events about a year ago flashed through his head. The fight that they had, what she said to her friends about him, it was awful.

"I miss her so much," he said to himself as he put on some pajamas, "yet I can still see her when I go to school. We are so far away from each other." Tears rolled down his cheeks. He tried to stop them, but he couldn't. The rolled down one after the other. A water fall of tears fell from his eyes.

_Damn it all,_ he swore in thought. He then punched a wall, leaving a dent in it.

"I'm so pathetic," he said through his tears, "I can't go to the woman that I love. I can't show my face to anyone in this city. I can't. . . .do anything." He stuck his head in the shower and turned on the shower with cold water. He turned back into a young woman and started drying her hair with a hair dryer.

_The one thing I can do,_ she thought, _is to make sure she meets the right guy for her. I'll help her move on with her life. And then, I'll just fade into darkness. Never to been seen again._

**End of Chapter**

Ranma returns under cover to carry out a mission that isn't needed.

Is is so close yet so far?

Will the others discover him?

See what happens in the next chapter of. . . .

Tragic Love

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Reunion Picnic**

It was a clear day with it being lunch time at school. Ina, Mia, and Akane were eating together like a picnic, with a plain blue blanket to sit on.

"How are you liking this school so far Mia?" Akane asked curiously.

"Just fine," Mia said with a forced smile. "It has been a very pleasant experience so far."

"I agree," Ina said cheerfully. "Everyone is really nice here. I just wish that there was an archery club here."

"You into archery?" Mia asked.

"More than that," Ina said proudly. "I'm a archery martial artist." Akane and Mia both looked confused.

"There is a style like that?" Mia asked in confusion.

"Of course there is," Ina replied. "I can't believe that neither of you heard of it."

"Well I practice martial arts but I don't know a lot about the rest of any styles," Akane stated.

"I know enough to defend myself," Mia said with a pondered look.

"Really?" Akane sounded surprised. "No offense but you don't seem the type."

"Thanks for the judgment," Mia said with a sigh.

"Sorry," Akane apologized and bowed her head.

"But moving on," Ina continued. "Matches are simple. Each person has a target behind them. The closer to the bulls eye that you are, the more points you get. Each archer has only three shots to use to score. Of course, you fight each other to try to distract the other archer from scoring. It can get really intense and mess up your aim."

"I'll bet," Mia agreed.

"But you could always try to start an archery club," Akane suggested. "You just need to talk to the school board to see if you could get funding. And you will need people to get it up and running."

"Yeah," Ina said with a sigh. "And I have horrible people skills."

"Yet here you are with us," Mia pointed out.

"Yes but I bumped into you the first time we met," Ina said sadly.

"Actually I bumped into you," Mia said with a smile. Ina blinked twice and then did a face palm.

"You're right." Akane laughed.

"I am so sorry," she apologized. "I just got this funny picture in my head of you two ramming into each by accident."

_She is thinking weird things again,_ Mia thought. _But then again, some of the others were more weird thinkers than her. Shampoo was one of them. Actually, that brings up a good question, what happened to Shampoo and the others? I haven't seen them here at all._

"Mia!" Ina shouted. Mia snapped back into reality and looked over at her.

"Sorry. I spaced pretty badly didn't I?"

"Yeah," Ina replied. "I was trying to ask you if you would join the archery club if I got it up?"

"At this point I don't know," Mia answered honestly. Ina sighed.

"It's cool."

"What cool?" a familiar voice came from behind Ina. They all looked up to see Shampoo standing there.

_Shampoo?_ Mia thought in shock.

"When did you get back?" Akane asked happily.

"Little while ago," Shampoo replied. "We'll talk later. Want to meet new friends."

"She talks funny," Ina said plainly.

"Well Shampoo here is from China," Akane explained. "Shampoo this is Ina. And over there is Mia."

"Nice to meet you," Ina said with a smile.

"A friend of Akane's is a friend of mine," Mia said with a nervous smile.

"You seem nervous?" Shampoo said with a thoughtful tone.

"I always get nervous around new people," Mia lied. "Just give me some time and I won't be nervous."

"Okay," Shampoo replied with a smile.

"And you are still nervous around us too," Ina said with a pout.

"Just give me time please," Mia replied with a nervous smile. Ina sighed and nodded her head.

"Now to reason why I here," Shampoo said while looking at Akane.

"We can go somewhere private," Akane replied. She stood up and guided Shampoo to a secluded location. Ina and Mia were left on their picnic spot.

"What do you think that was all about?" Ina asked curiously.

"I have no idea," Mia replied. She then went back to eating her food.

WwwwwwW

Akane and Shampoo went behind the gymnasium for privacy. However, they soon saw Ryoga and Mousse back there.

"Mousse?" Akane said in shock. "Ryoga?"

"Good to see that you are doing well Akane," Ryoga said with a smile.

"Indeed," Mousse agreed. Akane walked over to them anxiously.

"Did you find him?" she asked. Sadly, they both shook their heads. Akane's head lumped down with depression.

"We got on his trail a few times but he escaped every time," Mousse explained.

"We had five people on his trail the entire time," Ryoga added, "and he still managed to escape every single time."

"Five?" Akane said while raising her head a little.

"Genma, Ryoga, Mousse, creepy old guy, and I," Shampoo explained.

"Creepy old. . . .Happosai," Akane said with a sigh.

"He told us to head back here since we have been away for an entire year," Ryoga explained.

"We tried arguing with him that more people on the search the better," Mousse added.

"In end we couldn't convince," Shampoo said with a sigh. Akane was silent, depression filled her slowly, ready to swallow her whole.

"But we do know that he is alright," Ryoga said with a sad smile. "After all, he was able to make us lose his trail multiple times. So we know that he is well."

"Sadly though that is all we have," Mousse said with a sigh. Akane looked at them happily and hugged them.

"Thank you," she said with some tears rolling down her face. "For putting so much effort into finding him."

"We not done," Shampoo said bravely.

"Yeah," Ryoga agreed. "Happosai said he would come back soon. When he does, we will set out again to find him."

"We promise you this Akane," Mousse said confidently, "we will not give up until we find him." Akane happily cried in the arms of her friends.

WwwwwwW

A few minutes have passed and Akane and Shampoo had not returned from their talk.

"I wonder what is taking so long," Ina said curiously.

"It might be something serious," Mia replied.

"It is," a voice came from behind them. They turned around to see Ukyo holding several containers in one hand, each stacked on top of the other. Mia tightened up and looked at her.

_Ukyo?_ she though in shock.

"And how do you know?" Ina said firmly.

"You must be Ina," Ukyo stated. Ina blinked twice.

"How do you know me?"

"Akane told me about you. You must be the nervous Mia right?"

"Y-Yes," Mia stuttered.

"No need to be like that," Ukyo said with a warmly smile. "Any friend of Akane's is a friend of mine."

"She is just nervous around new people is all," Ina stated. "Give her time and she'll be less nervous. Although, she is still not use to Akane or me yet."

"I'm sorry," Mia apologized.

"It's okay," Ina said with a smile. "No need to apologize."

"Akane wasn't kidding when she said you are nervous," Ukyo stated. It was then Akane, Ryoga, Shampoo, and Mousse walked over to them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Akane apologized. Mia stared at them in shock.

_Ryoga and Mousse too,_ she thought in shock._ Got to keep my composure._ Mia took a deep breath to calm down.

"What's wrong with her?" Ryoga asked curiously.

"She's just nervous is all," Akane said with a smile. "Mia it's okay. These are my friends."

"I s-see," Mia said nervously.

"Wow she is really nervous," Mousse stated.

"And you just met lots of people today," Ina said with a smile. "This is great."

"Excuse me," Mia said quietly. "I need to use the rest room." She got up and quickly walked away.

"What was that all about?" Ryoga asked curiously.

"I don't know," Akane said with a confused tone.

"She must have reason," Shampoo speculated.

"Yeah," Ukyo agreed. "It's best not to push her and let her tell us when she is ready."

"But it does make you wonder," Ina pointed out. "What happened to her?" The others were lost in thought about that question. What did happen to Mia to make her like that.

WwwwwwW

Mia walked into the closest bathroom she could find. Once she knew that no one was in there, she punched a wall hard.

"Dammit," she cursed. She removed her hand from the wall and there was a fist sized dent in the wall.

_They are all here,_ she thought sadly. _Why? I know that they couldn't have followed me here. Yet, here they are. Did I leave something behind that shouldn't have been left behind. How and why are they here? I just don't understand._ Tears were slowly falling from her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and stood up. She took some deep breaths to calm down.

"It doesn't matter," she said quietly. "It doesn't matter. I will still see to my mission." She took another deep breath and collected herself. She then turned around and saw a young man walk in. They both stared at each other.

"What are you doing?" he asked in shock.

"That should be my question," Mia said firmly. "Walking into a women's bathroom like that."

"No this is the men's bathroom," he said firmly. Mia's blinked twice.

"What?" she asked. The young man held the door opened to show the sign that this was the men's bathroom.

"You see," he stated. Mia quickly rushed out of there with a flustered face. Some did see her leave there too.

_How embarrassing,_ she thought.

**End of Chapter**

The ones that have chased her have caught up.

Is this by chance or fate?

Will Mia be revealed?

See what happens in the next chapter of. . . .

Tragic Love

Please Review

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, sorry for the long update delay for this chapter. A few things contributed to that. One, trying to think of a cover; two, life got really complicated, and three, I'm working on a project right now that takes up time. However, I am getting back to my updating a story once a week ways while balancing out some other things. I hope you liked this update and once again, sorry for the delay.


	3. Important Update

Hello everyone, Red-the-Edge here with an important update for this story. First off, this story is not cancelled or abandoned or anything like that. I want that to be clear. I have every intention on finishing this remake.

Now for the purpose of this update, I have been wanting to work on this story but there is something stopping me. As many of you can guess it is writer's block. I'm stuck on what to happen next in the story. I'm looking back at the first story, and episodes from the anime for inspiration at the moment but so far nothing.

My plan is this, work on it when I can and continue moving forward with the story. In the meantime, I will work on other stories where I don't have writers block. I do not know if they will give me ideas to how to continue but it is a possibility.

I thank you all for your patience and I will post the next chapter as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 3

**Troubles Come in Three's**

Ina was back at home on a wonderful Saturday with a bright sun shining outside. She was laying down in her bed with a bruised ankle with it resting on an ice pack. She sighed in frustration.

"I am so freaking bored," she called out to no one. "There is nothing to do." She slowly closed her eyes and thought back to a few minutes ago.

*Flashback*

Ina faced her father, a pudgy man with short black hair and blue eyes. He wore a sky blue karate gi as did Ina. They both held a long bow and had quivers on their backs; each had five practice arrows with suction cups for tips. They stood at the center of a field that was about fifty yards long and twenty yards wide with each end having an archery target. Both targets had two rings around the yellow center target. The outer ring was blue and the inner ring was red.

Near them was a house that needed some paint for the stale yellow color was not only peeling put old as well. It was a two story building with a front porch with holes that needed repairs. It was about half as wide as the field they were on.

"Are you ready to begin my student?" asked the father with a dutiful tone.

"Yes Instructor Sho," Ina replied seriously. They bowed to each other, and quickly jumped backwards. In mid-air, Ina shot off one arrow towards the the opposite target. Sho easily blocked it with his bow as they landed from their jump.

"A good first attempt but next time don't make it so obvious," Sho instructed. He drew an arrow from his quiver and ran to the left. He drew his bow back and Ina was ready to block. However, right before he shot it, he quickly aimed it to her right. She tried to block it but failed as the arrow hit the red ring on her target.

_Damn it!_ she cursed loudly in thought. She then jumped up into the air and took out another arrow. Sho followed her up into the air. She quickly took aim at the target, but just as quickly back flipped so she was aiming below Sho. She fired and managed to hit the red ring. They both landed with a roll that went into a solid stance.

"Very good," Sho said with a smile.

"I learn from the best," Ina replied while also smiling. Sho took an arrow out from his quiver and set it in his bow. Both stood still and firm, waiting for one of them to make a move. Sho then rushed towards the center of the field with Ina following suit. Sho got ready to jump and Ina saw this. She thought ahead and jumped before him. However, to her surprise Sho didn't jump at all and fired an arrow that landed in the center yellow circle. Ina landed and sighed.

"While thinking ahead is always good," Sho instructed, "you must also know that they can try and fake you out much like how I just did."

"But you looked like you were ready to jump," Ina protested.

"I did make it look like that because I was going to until you jumped first. Reaction time is important in this style of Martial Arts."

"I will learn from this," Ina said while standing tall and proud.

"We shall see." Ina took another arrow from her quiver and set it in her bow. She stood still, seeking a way to get her next arrow past her father. Sho did not flinch, waiting for her to make her move. She then rushed at Sho, and then fired her arrow into the sky. This confused Sho as Ina landed a swift kick to his side. He quickly recovered and spin kicked her in the back. She stumbled forward and with that momentum performed a cartwheel. When on her feet again, Ina sprang towards Sho with a knee thrust. Sho blocked it with his right knee. They heard a thunk sound and he looked over at his target to see that the arrow Ina fired had hit the blue ring.

"How was that?" Ina asked with a confident smirk as they jumped away from each other.

"Not too bad my student," Sho spoke with a proud smile. It was his turn to take out his arrow and aimed behind him. Ina didn't realize that Sho was on her side of the field and she was on his side. He quickly jumped backwards towards his side while holding his aim at Ina's target. She sprints forward to try and block it. When Sho crossed the center line, he released his shot. Ina swung down with her bow to block the arrow but narrowly missed. The arrow struck the target at the yellow center dot.

"Damn it," she cursed.

"Always be aware of where you stand," Sho instructed. "While you can't shoot at the target on your opponents side of the field, it still gives them the advantage."

"Yes Father." She took out her fourth arrow and looked at the target. She needed to hit the yellow this time or it was all over. She rushed at Sho and began a kicking match with him. They traded blows as she held on to her arrow firmly. She set it quickly in her bow and zig-zagged to the right. Sho followed her but she quickly jumped to get a clear shot. She aimed and released her shot. Sho quickly thrust his bow up and nicked the arrow; barely changing the direction of the shot. It flew towards the target and landed just outside the yellow center. Ina landed and sighed in defeat.

"That was a good shot," her father praised her. "If I didn't react fast enough, you would have hit the center dot."

"I know. I still haven't beaten you once though."

"You have improved since yesterday and the day before. This is a good sign and I think you will be ready soon to enter your first Archery Martial Arts tournament." That perked up Ina's mood immediately. Her smile shined brightly with stars in her eyes.

"You really mean that?" she asked in pure bliss.

"You know I wouldn't tell you this unless I meant it," Sho said with a smile. He gently patted her head. "You have earned this praise."

"Thank you so much Father," Ina happily cheered.

"We will be done for now. I need to do some more work on the front porch." However, Ina didn't seem to hear him as she pranced around the field, day dreaming about her first chance to compete in an Archery Martial Arts tournament. She headed towards the house and Sho just smiled at the sight. He put retrieved his arrows and slung them back in his quiver. He walked over to his target and hung his bow and quiver on it. Just then a loud crack came from inside along with a loud and painful scream. He rushed inside to find Ina on the floor with part of her foot in the floor.

"Ow ow ow ow!" she screamed painfully.

"Are you okay?" Sho asked with a worried tone.

"I might have twisted my ankle or something," Ina said while wincing in pain.

*Present*

Ina sighed sadly in her bed; yet also frustrated that happened.

_Our house is in need of dire repairs. We have known this for awhile and yet it just keeps getting worse. Father is a handy man but there is only so much he can do. We don't have the money to hire a professional repair man either. If my father could get some other students we could actually start making money. But how are we suppose to make money without a proper dojo!_ She let out a sigh and stared up at the ceiling.

"What are we going to do?"

WwwwwwW

Mia was in her room at the run down inn she was at. She was looking over how much funds she had left which were very little. She laid down on the floor and sighed depressingly.

_I have enough for maybe a week at best. A little longer if I don't go shopping and yet I have to in order to eat. Damn it this is so hard. I might be able to find a place to stay for a bit at a friends house but none the less. . .I'm going to have to get a job. I thought I could last longer with my funds but I guess I was wrong._ She sat up and packed up her funds into her bag, got dressed and headed out into the streets. She made her way through the shady streets of the city while keeping her guard up. It was then that she heard foot steps running up to her. She quickly turned around to see a thug rushing towards her. She quickly dodged the initial attack with ease. The thug then took out a knife.

"Hand over the bag," the thug demanded.

"Look just go away or you'll get hurt," Mia warned him. The thug rushed at her again and with a simple spin kick, she knocked the knife out of his hand and swiftly landed a solid hit the to the thugs face. He fell down like a ton of bricks.

_I warned him, _Mia thought as she continued on her way. She soon arrives in a safer part of the city and looks for a newspaper stand or bulletin board of job listings.

"Let's see what they have to offer," she said to no one. Two jobs were available as a waitress, but the problem was that one was at the Cat's Cafe, and the other was at Ukyo's restaurant. The second problem being that the pay looks good.

_Damn it all,_ she cursed in thought. _I can't take either of those two jobs. I don't want them to find out it's me. But the pay is really good and I need the money._ She looks at all the other job listings yet none of them pay as good as the first two.

"And I'm going to need that kind of money," she said with a sigh. "What am I going to do?"

WwwwwwW

Far off in the land of China, sitting on a tall bamboo sprout is a small old man. He wears a purple ninja like suit and only had white hair around on the back and sides of his head. His eyes are shut as he meditates.

_I thought for sure that he would come here to break his curse,_ he thought. _I came here to lay a trap for Ranma and he doesn't show up. Happosai, you didn't think this all the way through._ He opens his eyes to see a thick fog surrounding the area.

"But you don't know where he went," he said to himself. "Genma and Ryoga were tailing him so you thought this would be the best option."

_Or he is taking his time getting here but I don't think that is the case any more,_ he thought. _Maybe I should return back to the house and regroup with everyone there. I have no other leads to go on at the moment._ With a nod, he jumps off the sprout and lands skillfully. He sprints off in the direction of Japan and comes across a village. He sees women hanging up their laundry and hearts appear in his eyes as he eyes the underwear, and stops in his tracks.

"Oh those little beauties need to be saved," he said to himself.

_No!_ Happosai screamed in his head. _You have to regroup with the others._

"But the underwear needs to be saved."

_Yes but you need to get back home first._

"Surely I have time for a rescue mission first."

_Oh you do have a point...what should I do? _To Happosai, the answer was clear and he jumps at the laundry to 'save' the underwear.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N:** Sorry it took a long time to get this chapter out and that it is a short one at that. However, I'm finally passed my writers block and will be able to update this story again. I would make this chapter longer but since it has been a long time since I've updated it, I thought a short chapter would be a good way to get back into it.

Thank you all for your patience and I hope the rest of the story is enjoyable for you all.


End file.
